CrankGameplays
Ethan Mark Nestor (Born 10/24/1996) is a video game commentator, vlogger and one of Markiplier's current video editors. He is frequently featured on Mark's channel, alongside Tyler Scheid (Apocalypto_12), being their close friend and living near each other. Lately he has been playing with Mark's friends, now his friends, Bob, Wade, and Jack but has always been collabing with his best friends OGchan and Girbeagly. He started his first channel on August 29th, 2012. And started his current channel on December 1st, 2015 and has amassed over 400,000 subscribers. Previous Channels * Cranky Vlogs * Original CrankGamePlays History Ethan Mark Nestor (named Mark after his dad) was originally born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine. He spent most of his time either recording videos with his friends, taking improv, or practicing gymnastics. He started YouTube on August 29th, 2012 with his friend, Andrew Harrington. His first video is labeled "Dirty Mic and the Boys-Happy Wheels Gameplay Numero Uno." It was uploaded on August 30th, 2012 on his first channel the original "CrankGamePlays." In the video Ethan and Andrew (Lanky Randman) play a few levels of Happy Wheels. He later started another channel called "Cranky Vlogs" in May 2013 and at the end of 2015, Ethan decided to make a new channel called "CrankGamePlays." The 2nd to last video he uploaded to his original channel was "DYING MY HAIR BLUE!!." In the video he dyes his hair because he promised he would if they hit the goal in one of his charity Livestreams. He dyed his hair blue on October 16th, 2015 (around the same time as Markiplier and JackSepticEye). The last video he posted to his old channel was "MOVING TO A NEW CHANNEL." In the video he tells us that he decided to move to a new channel because he had made a few gameplays with his grandmother. He had gained allot of subscribers because of that and they only wanted him to make gameplays with her. He said that he didn't want to feel like he was exploiting his grandmother. He also moved because all of the subscriber inactivity was actually affecting the way his channel was shown in search results. He had about 25,000 subscribers on his old channel and only about 200 of them were active. He graduated from CEHS (Cape Elizabeth High School) in 2015. After graduating, Ethan decided to move to Portland, Maine and take a "gap year" to focus on YouTube. He considered going to Full Sail University in Florida and living with his uncle, but never applied for college and ended up sticking to posting videos. His biggest inspiration for posting videos was PewDiePie, the GameGrumps, and his dad. He watched a lot of Markiplier's videos and first saw Mark in person at a Pax East Panel called "Markiplier and Friends" in 2014. He talked to Bob and worked it out to do a backflip in front of the famous Markiplier. He flipped for Mark (and a group of fans along with a few other YouTubers) outside of the PAX building. He vlogged his entire PAX experience (at about 18:00 he meets Mark) and the video is on his old channel. He also backflipped for Mark the next year at Pax 2015 and was remembered as the "backflip dude." From then on Mark and Ethan became friends and in November of 2016 Mark asked Ethan if he wanted to move out to L.A with him and edit his videos. Ethan gladly agreed and now lives alone and works for Mark. He makes daily videos and occasionally collabs with his close friends Mark (Markiplier), Seán (JackSepticEye), Bob (Muyskerm), Wade (LordMinion777), Gerald (OGchan), Parker and Andrew Sigil (HayterStreet), Marcus (ResumeGamingYT), Matt Shea, and Brian (Girbeagly). Before he moved to L.A and became a frequent in Mark's videos, he had about 5,000 subs. He's becoming more well-known and now has over 400,000 subs. He also has a weekly Podcast called "Trash Goblin Podcast" with his old friend, Andrew. (Lanky Randman. A name that Ethan and Andrew came up with together.) Cute Nicknames * Blue boi * CrinkGumplz * Etan * Dr. CrankyTits * Off-Brand JackSepticEye * Evan * Effin * ZestyNesty * KittenGamePlays (yes it is) * Fetus-than * Blue PewDiePie * DankGamePlays * Smol Blue Bean * CarrotGamePlays * Meme-than * Nathan Estor of GrankCame * The Blu Idiot * Terry Cranky Crews * Egg Boi * Crank * FrankTankPlays Random Fun Facts * He has had many pets including 3 lizards (Cody, Carmen, and Carmen, again, named after Agent Cody Banks, and Carmen from the SharkBoy and LavaGirl movies) and 3 Portuguese Water Dogs (Dexter, Cooper, and Max). Max is solid black and Dexter and Cooper are b&w. * Whenever he was younger he always wanted a dog and got Cooper in 2nd grade. He got Max in 4th, and Dexter in November of 2015. Cooper was such a sweet doggie, but she sadly passed away in March of that same year. Ethan was actually allergic to dogs as a kid but eventually grew out of it. (It also helps that Portuguese Water dogs are hypoallergenic.) * His favorite fruit is strawberries. * He has only had one of his videos demonetized or age-restricted. * The first Markiplier video he was in was a sketch from Disco Discomfort. But he wasn't formally introduced until Mark's DON'T LAUGH CHALLENGE #4. * He has a very severe peanut allergy and, fun fact, Ethan can die from 1/500th of a peanut. He found out he was allergic after his mom made him peanut butter covered pasta. He immediately went in anaphylactic shock afterwards. * He has to be very cautious about what foods he eats, but his favorite foods are sushi, frozen waffles, and pineapple/ham pizza. * Because of his allergy, he wasn't able to eat any birthday cake besides his own, knowing it was 100% peanut free. * If he was a girl his parents would have named him Alyssa. * The day after he moved out to L.A he went with Mark and Tyler to the Youtube Rewind. He wasn't personally invited, but he got to tag along. * Ethan helped introduce the idea of doing Improv for a few videos. Mark had only been doing written sketch comedy and with Improv nothing is planned out ahead of time. * He actually won the same PewDiePie Shoutout Competition that JackSepticEye did. He was only one of the bonus winners and didn't actually get as much recognition as Jack did. But his channel was listed in the description. * When he was younger, a foreign exchange student from Ukraine stayed at their house for 2 years. CrankMomPlays learned Russian so she could speak to the exchange student and after she learned the language, she would read Ethan bedtime stories in Russian. Even though the exchange student was so many years older than Ethan, he was like part of the family, and he still is. * He always wanted to be an actor as a kid. He just wants to make people laugh. * His dad actually named him after Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible. * Ethan was always a HUGE Markiplier fanboy before he ended up as Mark's editor. * When he lived in Portland with his dad, he had a job as a waiter at a BBQ restaurant and ended up becoming the manager. * He's really passionate about equality among everyone. All genders, races, religions, sexualities, and even all species. * No, this smol blue boi doesn't currently have a girlfriend. * He can play the ukulele really well. * He once sang in a 12 hour Charity Livestream and has an amazing voice. * Him and his friend, Andrew, created the "3 Stages of Sleepiness/Deprivation." Stage 1''. ''You're tired''. Stage 2. ''You're really awake and loopy. Stage 3. You don't even know where you are.' ' * He keeps EpiPens with him at all times due to his severe peanut allergy. * Ethan has ADHD. * Ethan's personality type is ENFP-A which is Extroverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving, and Assertive. * He has never owned a cat. * His dream job (aside from YouTube) is Director of Cinematography. * One of his favorite games is "Omni-Bus." * He dressed up as a bag of groceries for Halloween when he was 4. He also dressed up as an electrocuted person one year. * His favorite comedian is John Mulaney. * He once watched the entire "How I Met Your Mother" series in one week and he would do it again in a heartbeat. He regrets nothing. * He once personally saved someone from committing suicide. They posted their suicide note on Ethan's Tumblr page and he went on a huge 36 hour hunt to find that person and save them. Ethan's friends Markiplier and Sky both helped in the search and they saved her life. But in the end they got attacked with a lot of hate comments for trying to intervene. * His favorite actor is Daniel Radcliffe because of his love for Harry Potter. He even got a Nimbus 2000 for Christmas one year that his dad made for him. * Ethan has been apart of Markiplier's Monthly Charity Livestream's since the start of December and has helped them raise hundreds of thousands of dollars. * His birthday (October 24th, 1996) is the same day as PewDiePie's birthday. * His mascot is Gizmo the Gear. * Ethan's old intro was created by his dad, a graphic designer. * His height is 5' 8" (or 6' 8" in his own mind. Give or take a few inches). * Ethan once punched a kid in 5th grade for flicking his friend in the ear. Fiesty. * He took gymnastics from 3rd grade to 9th or 10th grade. He was actually the top gymnast in the entire North Eastern region. He made it all the way up to level 10 (the highest rank in gymnastics). He may have stopped competing in competitions, but he hasn't given up gymnastics completely. He still occasionally does backflips and has become known as the "Backflip Dude." * He has never broken a bone while doing gymnastics. * His favorite Pokémon is Suicune, but he loves all of the legendary dogs. * He was in the 2016 Youtube Rewind along with Mark and Tyler * He had his first kiss under a trampoline when he was 16. * He absolutely HATES the game "Run Run and Die." * Ethan is near-sighted and got glasses around July 2016. Being in front of his computer and doing YouTube was affecting his vision so he went to the eye doctor and was recommended glasses. * Ethan has raised over $20,000 with his numerous charity livestreams. * One day Ethan was just walking by a poster and it said "Crank." At the time he was trying to come up with a name for his channel and he decided to call it CrankGamePlays. And that's how CrankGamePlays was born. * One of Ethan's favourite systems is the respiratory system. Family Life Not much is known about Ethan's family, but both of his parents are alive and he has 1 older half-brother. (Different dads) His name is Andrew Jośe Nestor and, following in his step-dad's footsteps, he is a graphic designer. Andrew is also a musician and an artist. He also has 6 (quarter) sisters, but aren't blood relatives of Ethan. Quotes * "I love matches. Matches are really ssssnifty. What Ethan?" (Wick) * "MY VOICE IS OF THE PREPUBESCENT CHILD!" (I'm an Idiot) * "WHAT DO YOU WANT?? I'M ON FIRE!!" (Hot Pepper Challenge) * "Noooo! Mah penguins! Mah beautiful penguins!" (UEBS) * "I'm a swirrrly bird! The swirrrrly bird catches the worm." (Crash World) * "There's music in my heart." (Disco Discomfort) * "CAN WE HIT 1 BILLION LIKES??!" *smashes table* (Gingerbread House Building Challenge) * "That's the kid! That's the kid who pants us in the woods!" (Wick) * "This is the hot sh*t.jpeg" (Anatomically Incorrect Dinosaurs) * "Get SH*T STOMPED!" (Omni-Bus) * "We got this, fam!" (Trying to be encouraging) * "BESSIE! You're about to be meat!" (Just Cause 3) * "CowGoatDeerGoatCow." I should not be allowed to own pets. Somebody call the ''ASPCA'''.' (Just Cause 3) * "Your horse dildos have magical powers!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "MY NIPPLES ARE ON CAMERA!" (Sexy Dance Time with CrankGamePlays) * "Let's get spooped!" (When he's scared) * "We got trucks, we got f**ks, we got everythin' ya like!" (Beam.NG Drive) * "Nothing says 'Barbie' like laundry cogs!" (Barbie Dreamhouse Party) * "Good 'ol Jack StumpyToes" (Finding Bigfoot) * "I want you to f**k the plant, Sharon." (Change) * "It's growing small children out of the butts." (Change) * "Lesbians have p*ssy powered penis poppers. Was that close?" (Whisper Challenge #5) * "The power of breakfast compels you!" (Trash Goblin Podcast #11) * "F**k my tits!" (Whenever he's frustrated) * "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a bullet. That's not true. Don't try that." (Mr. President) * "I love me a gud Crizmuss." (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "No one else has nut-kicking power like shopper lady person!" (Christmas Shopper Simulator) * "It's an endless circle of anal penetration!!" (Plug and Play) * "Somebody once told me the world is my homie." (Whisper Challenge #5)Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012